Brother in law
by FangirlIssues31
Summary: Ichigo decides to challenge Byakuya because of something he read, Byakuya accepted his challenge with an unexpected result. IchiRuki of course.


**I'm back with a silly one-shot.**

 **I hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

Years ago when Byakuya found Rukia he swore that having the girl under his care was going to be easy and, as usual, he was right. She was quiet, respectful, average when it came to Shinigami duties and she never caused any trouble for him.

Sure, she was confused as to why the Noble house of Kuchiki had taken her in but Hisana asked him to never tell her so her confusion could be easily ignored. Years passed and everything was peaceful, until she was sent to the world of the living and found the foul mouthed orange haired _boy_.

The boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, was a force to be reckoned with.

Not only he defeated him, he also defeated Aizen and much to Byakuya's dismay, he became a constant guest at the Kuchiki mansion. Whenever he came to Soul Society, it was to hand Ukitake his paperwork as substitute Shinigami or to see Rukia, there was no other reason. Even after everything that happened, after how Rukia changed his boring life into something out of a movie, and after he was almost killed many times, the boy was not giving up his place as a Shinigami, in fact, he looked happier than ever.

He even balanced his human life with Shinigami duties quite well just to see Rukia frequently. Byakuya could swear that the boy came to stay as something permanent in Rukia's life, so much that even Renji was talking about it, instead of working.

"I swear Rukia, it happens every damn time, he never trains with me, he doesn't even goes to get a drink with me! He comes just to see _you!_ "

It was one of those weird occasions were Rukia, as a lieutenant, would deliver paperwork to his office.

"Renji" Rukia said rolling her eyes "he doesn't train with you because he almost died the last time, remember?"

Renji huffed offended.

"That was a miscalculation on my part! He should forget about it! And why does he goes to drink with you and not _me?!_ "

Rukia sighed heavily.

"Because I haven't try to kill him" she explained "and he does go out with you, you go out every Friday night and you stay with him back in the human world!"

"Fine!" Renji said finally "he does go out with me, I should apologize for almost killing him."

"You do that" Rukia said smiling while her eyes twinkled with mischief "then you can go and tell him how jealous you are."

Byakuya could swear that Renji's face got as red as his hair.

"I'm NOT jealous!" He yelled "I'm straight! Manly as fuck!"

Rukia chuckled.

"I didn't mean it that way idiot" she said "it's just that Ichigo is leaving aside your bromance so it's only natural for you to feel like that."

"Hell yeah" Renji said nodding and Byakuya wondered why it was so natural for him to accept his bond with the boy so freely "if I didn't know better I could swear that he has a crush on you."

This time Rukia blushed and Byakuya could feel the annoyance building up inside him. Of course, Renji was an idiot and he hadn't notice but Byakuya had, hell he had noticed ever since the boy had the audacity to tell him how " _the power in his hands was gained for her sake"_ or the _"I'll beat you up and take Rukia back with me."_

If marriage contracts and stuff like that still existed, it would look as if he boy was challenging Byakuya for Rukia's hand.

Not that he would win.

But it was interesting nonetheless.

Luckily, while some nobles had asked for Rukia's hand, he had been clear at expressing how that was Rukia's choice and only hers to make, when the time came of course. He even touched that subject on an interview recently.

"Idiot" Rukia said after a few seconds and her blush disappeared.

It was then when it happened, Byakuya felt the reiatsu faster than the other two people in the room, so using a Shunpo he positioned next to Rukia, whose eyes widened, and he took her on his arms. In a matter of seconds he was out of the office and before Rukia could ask what was happening the building was destroyed.

Byakuya was enraged.

" _BYAKUYA!_ " the attacker yelled and Rukia, who was still on her brother's arms, gasped.

"Ichigo?!" She asked surprised and, indeed, coming out of the dust and smoke that his attack caused, was Kurosaki Ichigo on his bankai form.

 _"Yo_ " he said smirking confidently to Rukia "sorry, I didn't realize you were there, I would've been careful."

"Careful" Byakuya said coldly while facing him "is a word that does not belong in your limited vocabulary, boy."

Ichigo pointed his sword at Byakuya.

"Let her go Byakuya" he ordered "this is between you and me."

Byakuya sneered.

"I would love to humor you" he said "unfortunately, I do not know what are you babbling about, please explain."

Ichigo frowned.

"You do not know?! Don't give me that shit!"

"Mind your language in front of Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed alarmed.

"Midget" Ichigo said icily "get the hell away from him, I'll beat him up and take you home with me."

Rukia's eyes widened. She tried to understand what could get Ichigo so mad at Byakuya but nothing came to mind, she looked at her brother, who wasn't letting go of her, but his expression as always was unreadable.

She thought that he wasn't going to let her go until Ichigo revealed why he was here destroying his property and ruining his day, besides, if it wasn't for the fact that she was on his arms Ichigo would've already attacked.

"Ichigo calm down" Rukia said "and stop threatening Nii-sama!"

"Your so precious _"Nii-sama_ " is selling you to the highest bidder midget!" Ichigo said finally "stop defending him!"

Byakuya could feel a headache coming.

"Nii-sama would never do that! Don't be an idiot!"

"That's right!" Renji said coming out of the smoke and Ichigo looked at him startled "damn Ichigo, you almost killed me!"

Ichigo blinked twice.

"Well" he said finally "we're even now."

Renji groaned.

"I miscalculated _damn!_ " he said "and what's this nonsense you're saying about Taichou selling Rukia?"

Those words were enough to get Ichigo's attention back to Byakuya.

"I read your interview for the Shinigami's women association" Ichigo said and Rukia wondered how could he make such a simple sentence sound like a blasphemy "in that interview Byakuya says that he's considering possible suitors for Rukia! All of them from stuck up noble families!"

Renji's eyes widened. The interview came out yesterday but he hadn't read it yet and judging by Rukia's surprised face she hadn't either.

"Impressive" Byakuya said calmly "apparently you do not possess reading comprehension, and here I was thinking that you had a brain in that head of yours."

"Don't try to deny it! I read it!" Ichigo barked angrily, he hated whenever Byakuya suggested that he was stupid, which was every time he saw him.

"Well you read it wrong, boy" Byakuya said without losing his cool, obviously the Women's association had written something out of context, that was how the media work in order to sell, apparently Ichigo wasn't aware of that fact.

"Liar!" Ichigo said "but it does not matter, my father explained to me, if I challenge you for Rukia's hand and I win she'll have to marry me."

Byakuya could feel Rukia tensing on his arms.

"Are you out of your mind?!" She asked blushing "I cannot marry you!"

"Shut up midget" Ichigo said "you don't have a saying in this!"

"You're fighting for _my_ hand! I can say whatever I want! What kind of marriage proposal is this one?!"

"The best one that you'll have!" Ichigo said not missing a beat.

Byakuya put down Rukia sighing, he was having a sense of déjà vu and it wasn't pleasant. Besides, if the boy wanted to challenge him then so be it, he wanted to put him in his place.

"Stay away Rukia" he ordered and Rukia took some steps back "I'm not letting a foul mouthed boy to be your husband."

"I'm going to be her husband and the father of her children." Ichigo promised cockily. It was time anyway, they had lived together, fight together, almost died together and she had given him his powers _twice_ , their marriage was long overdue. Besides, his father was going to kill him if he didn't go back engaged with Rukia.

Rukia blushed even more while Byakuya looked at Ichigo angrily.

"Over my cold lifeless body" the Kuchiki heir stated and unsheathed his zanpaktou.

" _Bankai_ " he said and the fight started as he charged towards Ichigo.

Rukia looked at them wondering what to do.

"Let them" Renji said beside her "they'll end up in the fourth squad exhausted."

"Yeah" Rukia agreed "I don't think Ichigo can win."

"But you wish he would." Renji said smirking at her.

"Yeah" she said smirking back "I wish."

* * *

A couple of days later the Shinigami's women association published another article with the title:

 _"Substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo and Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia, engaged!"_

It included another interview with Kuchiki Byakuya and his thoughts over the whole thing. This time Ichigo decided not to read it, it was better to avoid more fights with his soon to be brother in law.

* * *

 **Personally, I'm not completely satisfied with this but I needed to write something,** _ **anything,**_ **and this little piece came to my mind. Do you like it?**

 **For those who read "my little genie" and "Growing up with you" I swear I'll continue, I'm just struggling a little with my writing but I'm getting there. I haven't given up.**

 **Let me know what you think about this, review?**

 **Pd. Sorry for my grammar mistakes.**

 **Kisses.**


End file.
